Without You
by Inksomnia
Summary: Lucy and Mirajane engage in an interesting conversation when Natsu comes rolling in, and Lucy asks him a simple question.


Lucy sat down, giving an exasperated sigh.

She had just returned from a mission, and once again, Natsu had run amok and created chaos. But this time, she was glad for his destructive behavior, because she wasn't mad at him; she was mad at the client.

The client turned out to be a con-man. He put out a flyer to get mages to do his job, but then didn't pay them at ALL.

So, Natsu and Loke beat the crap out of him, but as usual, things got out of hand. Too bad the townspeople had a con-artist as a mayor, because their town got destroyed.

They still didn't get any pay, because Natsu accidently burned the money. Not to mention Lucy caught on fire as well. Thankfully, Virgo appeared to pat out the flames.

"What's wrong, Lucy?"

Lucy looked up to see her white haired friend, Mira. She looked at her with concerned eyes while wiping a glass cup.

"A lot of things, Mira," Lucy sighed. "Things like stupid con-men, me catching on fire, destroying a town. You know, the usual."

"Sounds like you didn't have the best week," Mirajane commented.

"Nope!" Lucy said. The blonde proceeded to rub her temples. "Ugh, now I have a headache. Can I get a strawberry smoothie, please?"

The bar tender winked. "Sure thing."

The blender whirred, and Lucy couldn't stop thinking about her terrible week. She owed her spirits a ton.

"Hey Mira," Lucy called over the buzz of the blender. "I've realized something.

"Oh? What's that?"

Lucy thought about it for a second and smiled. "Although it's miserable, it's true. I've realized I literally could not live without my spirits."

Mirajane came back to the counter with the smoothie in hand. "Oh don't say that!" the older woman scolded. "You fight right beside them, and could handle yourself. It's not miserable, it's wonderful."

Lucy smiled widely and graciously accepted the smoothie. "Aw, thanks!" Lucy took a sip from the frothy drink. "What's something you couldn't live without, Mira?"

"Well, obviously, my siblings." The mage's eyes gained a faraway look. "When I thought Lisanna died on that mission, my whole world seemed to be over. I blamed myself; I never blamed Elfman, because I knew he didn't mean it."

Lucy nearly choked on her drink. "Why would you blame yourself!?" Lucy asked. "It's not like you could've controlled what happened."

Mira looked at Lucy. "Well, I know that now, but at the time I didn't. I left her alone to go do something so small, and when I came back, she was dying!"

Lucy nodded in understanding. "I think I know how you feel. Except with my father, it was on a bigger, and more complicated scale."

"But anyways," Mira said, out of nowhere, "Other than your spirits, what could you not live without?"

Lucy blinked by the sudden interruption. "Well, my parents, duh."

Lucy couldn't help but suspect that Mira was expecting her to say a certain something.

"Yes, but what else?"

Lucy rested her chin on her palm. "Honestly, Mira, I don't know what you're getting at. There's a lot of things I couldn't live without."

"Mm, I'll help you. Say a certain someone."

Lucy though about it for a moment. "Levy?"

"Keep guessing."

"Erza."

"Nope."

"Plue?"

"Try again."

"The guild. Ha. There!"

Lucy looked proud. "Technically, I'm right. Everyone's in here!"

Mirajane smiled. "Well, if we're talking technical, then no, you're still wrong. The person isn't here right now."

Lucy frowned, then spun around in her chair to see who's missing. Was Wendy here? Yes. Juvia? Most definitely. Lisanna?

Mira saw how hard Lucy was thinking this through. She rolled her eyes. How oblivious is this girl?

At that moment, the guild doors opened and a pink haired loudmouth tumbled in. "Whew, I'm starving!"

With that comment, he raced over to the bar where Mira and Lucy were. "Fifty pounds of fire chicken, please!"

Mira got to work, leaving the two alone. Lucy spun back around and immediately flared up.

"Natsu! I still haven't forgiven you for FREAKING CATCHING ME ON FIRE!"

This went on for a good minute which felt like forever to Natsu. Mirajane quickly came back with a full plate of fire chicken and calmed Lucy down.

"Whoa! Lucy, calm down!" Mira then quickly gave the dish to Natsu as she helped Lucy settle down.

After Natsu had devoured all that chicken (which, mind you, took approximately one minute and thirty seven seconds), curiosity took the better of Lucy and she decided to ask Natsu what he couldn't live without. She was interested in what his mind would come up with.

"Hey Natsu," Lucy said. Nastu turned to her. "Hm?"

"What can't you live without?

Natsu thought for a moment. Lucy was expecting some lame answer like, 'your bed', or, 'food'. Then Natsu looked at Lucy with surety in his eyes. "Luce, I've got it!"

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"You."


End file.
